Sigue Adelante
by Mizu Tower
Summary: A YuixAzu series set 5 years after high school. A slice of life, following the life of both girls  all "growed-up," or so they think.


**Foreword: **

Hello all! I have been having a hard time sitting down to write a second Chapter to _"Enigma." _I'm very sorry to those who are still waiting for it, I'm really not sure when I will get around to it. I must thank those who added the story to their favorites list, and story watch. Also thanks to those who have added me to their Fav Authors list! Much appreciated.

So a little about this project... This is set about 5 years after high school ended for the girls (sans Azusa, Jun and Ui). I wanted to create a YuixAzu story with both the girls having gone through some changes and maturing a bit. So yes that means a definite OOC warning on this story. This series will have chapters of various lengths, from drabble sized (like this first chapter) to 3k-ish words.

Summary: **A YuixAzu series set 5 years after high school. A slice of life, following the life of both girls all "growed-up," or so they think. **

Warnings: Crazy amounts of OOC, language, and adult content in the future.

Ok sorry for the long forward, but its the first chapter of a series so some stuff needed to be said.

Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sigue Adelante**

**Ch. 1 **

"Yui, you need to do it sometime soon, I'm serious."

Azusa was beginning to become agitated by her partner's lack of responsibility once again. She couldn't just let it go, since secrets had to stop being secrets at some point in time. Perhaps Azusa let her side of the secret out a bit too soon, at least for Yui, but in the younger girl's mind it wasn't _that_ hasty. She did in fact keep their relationship under the table for about a year and a half, which is quite a feat, especially considering Mr. and Mrs. Nakano's expertise at snooping. However, every time the subject comes up about spilling the beans to Yui's parents, the brunette just shies away from giving Azusa the answer she wants to hear.

"Azu, I'm... We have gone over this plenty of times. You know my reasons, and you know how true they are." Yui turned to the next page of the graphic novel she picked up earlier that evening. "I think I'm getting along fine with my parents right now, so there's no need to ruin that."

"You think what you're doing is fine then? In all seriousness, if they find out, _which they will someday_, it will hurt them way more than if you just grew up and told them already."

"Are you saying I haven't grown up?" Pained brown eyes looked up from the same page they had been staring at for a few minutes. "I don't think-"

"That's not what I mean. Yes, you are a mature lady now and I'm proud of you! But... I don't think you have matured the idea about who we are." Azusa was backing herself into a corner, something she tends to do a lot. Yui continued to lay on the couch staring at her mangafor a few minutes while the silence built up, slowly causing the kohai to become more and more uncomfortable. Just when she about to say something, a cold voice broke the silence.

"I haven't told you about something my mother said to me a while ago." Yui closed the book, set it on her lap, and stared at the ceiling. "I was thirteen. My mom and I had to go to an open house type thing at my junior high. There was a bunch of chairs in the hallways and we sat there waiting for our turn to talk to my homeroom teacher."

Azusa couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend while she was talking.

"So, one kid's parents happened to be two men and my mom, well, didn't take that too good. I could _feel_ the disgust in her voice as she told me something that I still can't forget." Yui's eyes closed as she choked on her last sentence, "She said... 'I can't understand how someone can be like that. It's just utterly repulsive.' Utterly repulsive Azusa!"

A tear ran down the side of the brunette's face, as a pained expression cut its way across her face.

"Yui..." The kohai couldn't find any words to say. This was the first time Yui had told her any hint of Mrs. Hirasawa's views on homosexuality. The reason was obvious now.

"Azusa, my mother hates who I am, a sick... _thing."_

The kohai felt a pain in her chest, "You are NOT a sick thing!" She suddenly scooted out from under Yui's legs that where on her lap, and laid next to her giving Yui a strong bear hug that surprised the older girl, almost knocking all the air out of her chest. Long back strands covered Yui's face as Azusa buried her forehead into her partner's shoulder. "You are not sick, you're wonderful... and beautiful."

Trying to regain her composure, Yui sighed and wrapped her arms around her lover. She had grown into a tougher girl since her frilly girly-girl years in high school almost six years ago. "So yeah, that's why I can't tell them..."

After a long minute of deep thought Azusa spoke up, "You think what you are doing is keeping your relationship with your mom safe, but it's doing the opposite you know. I can tell you have been keeping this inside for a long time, just letting it boil." Her head lifted from Yui's shoulder and made contact with flooding brown eyes for a second before they looked away to the side. "Listen baby, I know you are hurt, hell I'm hurt too, but you have to come face to face with this problem. Your mom needs to know who you really are. I'm not your roommate anymore."

Hearing the last part made Yui giggle a bit, she has been giving Mr. and Mrs. Hirasawa the 'roommate' spiel for five years now. "Fine fine. I'll tell my parents about me... about us, but I want to do something before that if you don't mind."

"What is it?"

o-o-o-o-o-o

I've read this a few times and it seems kinda drama-y and blue for a first chapter, but I decided to post it up anyway. Sorry for the cliffhanger... don't hate me too much!


End file.
